Not What I Expected
by The-Assassin-is-Here
Summary: Due to her dad working at Ouran Hatsumi is forced to go there for high school. But she disagrees with this though because one she wants to study music and become a dj and two her step mum made look like a dude for the photo shoot she was forced into. Oh what will happen to her?
1. The Abandoned Music Room

**MY Third Fanfic awesome not really just hard but fun. Updates will be slower on my other two fanfics so yeah... Any who let's just get onto the story... (I ALSO DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARCTERS OR THE SONGS THAT WILL BE ON HERE I ONLY OWN MY OC OR OC'S I MAY CREATE IN THE FUTURE and her name in the intro is first to last name but in the chapters it's last to first name) **

* * *

**Name: **Hatsumi Setsuko **  
Age**: 16

**Birth: ** 10th June

**Hair: ** Silver hair that goes to the bottom of her rear end and an easy-breezy long side fringe that goes to the right (From her dad's side this hair style is shown in future chapters)

**Eyes**: Big honey gold eyes that shone brightly when happy but are mostly cold and fierce when angry (just like her mum's)

**Height: **4ft 5in

**Personality: **cool, strong, ambitious, remixer, secretly nice, can be a real idiot at times, likes to keep to herself, low attention span, does stuff her own way

**Hobbies: **Remixing songs, eating, singing, train in martial arts, sleeping in class such as math and lote, writing music

**Likes: **Remixing songs, dub step, eating cake

**Dislikes: ** snobby kids, beggers, goody-goody-two-shoes, haters, twincest****

Family:   
mum (passed away)  
Step Mum (Also known as Step Monster)  
Dad****

Description: An aspiring Dj is stopped in her tracks by her fashion designing step mum asking her to be the model for the next photo shoot cause apparently it suited her style. When the day came Hatsumi got her hair cut into Reece Mastin's hair style (She looked like a boy) and she was not happy that her parents told her when they got back home that she had to go to Ouran High School. This was practically her worst nightmare going to a school with snobby, bitchy, arrogant people and not only that her father was the math teacher there and she had always slept in math not giving a piece of dog poop. And from that day she had to go to Ouran. Her real mother was actually a model for Yuzuha Hiitachin's clothes. She also knows that her dad is actually being cheated on by the step moster.

* * *

**LET"S NOW START THE STORY:  
Hatsumi POV:  
**'Wow what kind of school is this' I thought to myself after finishing my new remix and closing my laptop. I had to get to school two hours before it started due to the fact that my dad got a job here as a math teacher when I was in kindy. In year 5 my mum had died cause of her heart problems, since we had both loved music and she taught me heaps about music we decided to create a song just for the two of us. 2 years later dad found a new love named Ino (A/N: NOT FROM NARUTO!). They got married and now when she is not around I call her step monster. Today is my first day at Ouran and I'm going to hate it. When my dad who is being cheated on at this moment and I walk into the princess land oh by the way I have to dress up as a boy because I look like one even though I'm a girl just so you know any ways when my dad and I walk into the school no one was there apart from teachers my dad suggested that I look around I did what he said since I feel bad of being his daughter. While looking around I found a abandoned music room I was nervous but since it was abandoned and a music room I decided to go open the doors and have a look inside. No one was there and I found a guitar lying in the corner I thought to myself that I should play the guitar. When I picked up the guitar it was dusty and had not been used in a couple of years. I brushed the dirt of the guitar and started playing (A/N: Do not own):

"_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us,  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us,_

uh, Ever thought about losing it?,  
when your money is all gone and you lose your whip,  
you might lose your grip ,  
after when the landlord tell you that your due for rent,  
and the grass so green,  
On the other side,  
make a bitch run straight through the fence,  
open the fridge 'bout 20 times,  
but you still can't no find food in it,  
that's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder  
_Why we care so much about the way we look  
And the way we talk, and the way we act  
And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cuz if life is an uphill battle,  
We all try to climb on the same old ladder  
In the same boat with the same old paddle  
Why so shallow, I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness?  
Everybody in a #1 draft pick  
Most of us aint Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all  
_  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

I can feel your pain,  
I can feel your struggle  
You just want to live  
But everything so low,  
That you can drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up  
Yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one ever spoke for us  
So every single time that they play this song  
You can say that, "that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us"  
When his tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd  
Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)  
Because we've both been there  
Yeah both of us  
But we still stand tall  
With our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that have molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder  
Where I would have wound up  
Cuz if it was up to me  
I would make a new blueprint  
Then build it from the ground up  
Hey, but if it's all for one  
And one for all  
Then maybe one day  
We all could ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Bobby Ray to all of y'all

I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us"

I slowly end the song. While I was singing time had gone so fast that it was lunch? When I stood up I felt gazes stare at me...

**CLIFF HANGER! R&R also who will Hatsumi be paired up PM or tell in who she should be with... Until Next Time Bye! **


	2. Music Type?

**HEY GUYS! This chapter two of my new fanfic so... GET OFF YOUTUBE AND READ! Thank you**

Chapter 2: Music Type?

Hatsumi Pov: When I finished my song that mum and I created a tear rolled down my left cheek. It was off course lunch time and I felt 7 gazes at me *Sound of clapping* "WHAT THE HECK? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME?!" Oh god I thought I was in a abandoned music room.  
"The answer is simple you are in the host club room," I look to guy who had black hair and eyes he had glasses on and was writing in his clip board  
"Host club question mark question mark?"  
"You never heard of the host club in the school?" a young boy with blond hair and holding a pink bunny asked he was standing next to a much, much taller boy the taller boy had black hair and he stared blankly  
"No because I skipped a couple of classes,"  
"So that is-"  
"Why the new-"  
"Kid didn't come today," two auburn haired twins came beside me  
"But the math teacher didn't seem to happy though I wonder why?" A dude no wait a girl with brunette hair had wondered  
"That is because he is my farther," Now that I got that out I say blankly as well every one's eyes had widened to my comment  
"why surprised?"  
"Men I have an Idea," a blond boy with violet eyes stood up and every one's gazes at him while I find something else to do  
"Don't you men gentleman and lady," Every one's eyes had quickly gone to me  
"What didn't you know she's a girl," I say care freely  
"How do you know that she is a girl,"  
"It's obvious telling by her voice,"  
"Men this young man is defiantly joining the host club!"  
"WHAT?!" Did Karma just hit me?!  
"You shall be the music type," Wait let me gather this in head... Ok done  
"This must be a dream right?!"  
"Nope boss is serious," the twins explain  
"But I don't know you," Ha! This will get me out of this  
"Oh right you don't everyone and there types of, Him with the glasses is Kyoya his type is the cool type," He points to the scary man  
"These two are Hikarou and Karou there type is the mischievous type,"  
"HA! GAY!" Everyone looks at me with surprise  
"Sorry but I don't like twincest," even though I'm a girl I HATE TWINCEST!  
"Any ways, the young boy there is called Haninozuka but we call him Honey for short he is the loli-shota type and the other standing next to him is Morinozuka call him Mori his type is the wild type," He points to the two boys  
"And for me," He walks up to me and puts his arm over my shoulder "I'm the princely type," More like the annoying type*Growl* my face goes bright red that's right I hadn't had lunch yet . I pick up my bag and search desperately for my lunch but of course I didn't have any. "I forgot to pack my lunch AGAIN," I kept looking in my and a picture of my mum and I hugging each other one of the twins picked up the photo before I could "Hey who is this woman?"  
I looked in gloom and sadness "My deceased mother," everyone's eyes had widened  
"Her name Nanami Setsuko," Kyoya looks up the name on his laptop his eyes widened "She's beautiful,"  
"Thank you," I say softly  
"It also says here that you are a... GIRL?!"  
"I was hoping you would figure it out soon,"  
I explained the whole story about why I look like a dude.  
"Hikaru, Karou" they turn their heads to me"My mum used to be the model for your mums clothes," their eyes were shattered. "She told me to give this to you," I hand them a picture of all 3 of them their eyes were full of joy. "So when do we start hosting,"  
"Better get in position cause they come in 10 minutes,"  
We got into position luckily we were quick enough because the doors opened and so did their mouthes "Welcome ladies~" we all said in a choir like style  
"Please make our new host comfortable this Hatsumi Setsuko he is the music type," Kyoya had informed the girls all you could hear was "OMG He is so hot!" or "I think I might recommend him,"  
"Please go to your recommended boy," most of the girls went with their types while I sat on the red couch some girls stood 3 girls sat next to me and two girls sat on the single person seats. "What type of music do you play?"  
"Anything that will please you," she blushed and looked away good I'm on a role  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"No I am just a single child,"  
"I don't know if this is personal but I heard your mother died when you were younger,"  
"Sadly yes," I got out the picture of my mum and I other girls including the hosts came around me listened to me while looking at the photo "She taught me alot of stuff cooking, cleaning and designing but the most important memories of her and I were when we were making music we created heaps of songs and she taught me alot about music even though she was weak she was strong she had a poor heart but we didn't care about that, we loved each other and there was no denying it, " I smile softly all the girls were complementing my mum saying that she was pretty and she seemed really nice that was when a idea poped in my head "I can play one of the songs now if you want,"  
everyone looked at me and nodded eagerly looked in my bag and grabbed out a plasic and started playing the cup with many sounds:

"I've got my ticket long way round,  
two bottle of whisky for the way,  
and I sure would like some sweet company,  
and I'm leavin' tomorrow whaddya' say?,

When I'm gone,  
When I' gone,  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone,  
you're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me every where,  
oh,  
you're gonna miss me when i'm gone,

I've got my ticket for the long way round,  
the one with the prettiest of views,  
it's got mountains,  
it's got rivers,  
it's got sight to give you shivers,  
but it sure would be prettier with you," I wink at one of the girls and she blushes madly

"When I'm gone,  
when I'm gone,  
you're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
you're gonna miss me by my talk,  
you're gonna miss me by my walk,  
oh,  
I know you're gonna miss when I'm gone,"

"EEEEHHHH, you're amazing," or "I wish I can sing like that," with clapping was heard all over the room *GROWL* "Oh, yeah right, I still haven't had anything to eat," everyone including myself laughed  
"Would you like to eat cake with me Hatsu-Chan?"  
"What type of cake?"  
"Strawberry and chocolate,"  
"Why didn't you invite me before let's go eat to our heart's content,"  
I told Honey my love for cake and my interests everyone was very interested about me Kyoya told me when the day of hosting ended  
I went to my dad's car and hopped in "Hatsumi I have a deal to make with you..." what? That is a first I wonder what it is...

**another cliff hanger Yep! Until time comes next? SIAH!**


	3. Day Of The Deal

**Chapter 3! That's right chapter 3! And I have a lot of Ideas and I has been decided who she will fall in love with but that is a surprise (Evil me)**

** Day Of The Deal**

**Kyoya POV: "**Nanami Setsuko," Hatsumi is sad about her mother's death. I pretend that I look Nanami's name but instead I typed Hatsumi's name. My eyes grew in shock in the fact that she has 50% of dying but also has a list of fears Phonophobia (A/N: that's what I am a fear of loud noise the others I'm not), coulrophobia and anxiety. "She's beautiful..." I make it up on the spot I quickly look up her mother's name... Wow she is beautiful  
"Thank you,"

**Hatsumi POV: ** "So all I have to do is go see for the DJ for her next fashion show interview and I get whatever house or apartment I like," This is a dream come true me DJing you shall not be let down dad "Deal!" my dad's eyes were full of joy  
"Great the clothes that you normally wear are in the back of the car. We stopped by the petrol station while my dad was loading on diesel I changed my clothes in the toilets sadly I had to go into the boys toilets. I wore black sport track pants, a plain grey tank top with a a grey collage jacket with a black dragon on the back, unzipped on top of my tank top, for shoes I wore grey converse shoes. When I got back in the car I put on my silver hair extensions that got to the bottom of my rear end and make my fringe in to a easy breezy side fringe that goes to the right. We drove off after my dad paying.

**AT THE HITACHIIN'S**

"Hi this is Hatsumi Setsuko I came for a job interview to be a DJ for the next show," I spoke into the voice box calmly since I've been here many times before.  
"Ah... HATSUMI IS THAT REALLY YOU?!"  
"Yes ," Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today  
"Come in, Come in!" the gates opened a maid came to me and told me where was. I brang my laptop with me just in case.  
*knock knock* the door opens "HATSUMI!"  
"Hello again,"  
"Geez, stop being so polite come in, come in,"  
"Thanks,"  
we sat on opposite sides of the wooden table "So how's the step monster of yours?"  
"What you mean she made the hairstylist cut my so I can look like a dude for a photo shoot that wasn't important... Gay!"  
"She what! How can she do that to a beautiful girl like you?"  
"Me, beautiful, good joke,"  
"Seriously you do, anyways you came here to be the DJ? I choose you already,"  
"What?!, Really?!, OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
"I've heard your remix of songs that you did when you were younger so I can easily trust," All of a sudden the door opens well, well look who it is "Hikarou, Karou , What are you doing here? I told you that I have a meeting with someone," Oh great, here goes my reputation "Mother we thought that you were finished with the meeting and Hatsumi why are you here?" I have an idea "I'm sorry I don't know who you both are and also try to lie better next time as well," I put on my sweet voice  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought that you were somebody from school," Fell for IT!  
"sorry for the confusion also you totally fell for my trick as of course I am Hatsumi Setsuko," Hikarou and Karou's faces had dropped to what I said "Anyways my dad and I made a deal to become a DJ for your show and I get to live where I want, anyways I was planning working with you for the show," I smile happily. and I had a good 30 minute chat while the twins were confused.

When I got back I told dad the news he was happy for me I start to tear up since it had been a long time since he was happy for me. "Thank you dad..."  
Then the step monster walked in ruining the moment of my dad and me... Great!

**Well there you go yes it is true I am absolutely afraid of loud noise and I am not afraid to tell that to the whole world until next time bye! Tomorrow (Friday 12/04/2013) is my faction carnival GO LEEUWIN!**


	4. Heart Breaking News

**Hey guys so at my sports carnival Leeuwin came last NNNNOOOOOOOO! So to get all my hatred to beat up a tree or one of my friends I decided to this instead so let's get on with the story! Also Hatsumi has a little brother who is 3 and is named Zero!  
**

** Heart Breaking News**

**Hatsumi POV: ** Oh SNAP! Dad is not going to like this, Step monster is just being caught TOUCHING and KISSING another man. Is it me or has my day come to one of the BEST, step monster caught HORRAY! HORRAY! I better act surprised though cause dad looks depressed. SM's (Step monster) eyes had just looked surprise "MUM!" thank you acting class and real mum teaching me acting and lying :D "How...How...How could you?" dad's trembling "I used you," Shit this serious business and does SM know about my martial art secret hmmmm hehe bitch deserves a bit of kicking and punching first making me look like a boy secondly put dad in a horrible place. Out of nowhere I suddenly punch mum in the stomach she falls unconscious I turn to the man that looks like a older Mori. He starts to attack me with all his might he misses all of them he's tough defiantly different "Why did you punch my wife?" he's pissed off like a monkey with its banana stolen  
""Why did you start dating her," I smirk at this  
"Because I can also she is nice and under stands the real world,"  
"My ass," My eyes widen "Do you have any children?" his face dropped to my question  
"Yes, I do"  
"You know that child of yours looks up to you, Watches you, LEARNS off you!" Tears start going down my face "But looks like you're an old mother fucking rich wimp who cares about no one but himself," I took the chance to punch him in the stomach while he is in the air I kick him on the side "HOW COULD YOU DO THISSSSSSSS!" That is when suddenly Mori walks in the doors I turn my head to him he looks shocked "This is what happens when you trust your dad thinking that he is not cheating... When he actually is," For some reason Mori said something that really, REALLY surprised me "You are stronger than I thought you were," with his blank face he hands me a business card (A/N:He does that?) he then goes picks up his dad and walks out I go back to the kitchen. I saw the most horrifying thing in my life dad... A knife... In his heart... Zero watching "No... No... NO... NOOOO!" I ran up to dad and start embracing dad "Why? Why?" those words were just repeating in my head Tears run all down my on my clothes my two 3 year old brother comes up to me hugs me and starts crying with me. After a long agonizing, painful, hurtful time I go to the phone and call the police and ambulance. Carrying Zero in my arms "Can I call you... Mummy," I start to cry again "Yes *Sniffle* You can," I must stay strong now for dad. In 10 minutes the paramedics and police come. Police were asking me questions and comforting me. After the 2 hours I put Zero to bed I pick up my cell phone and tell the news.

**Sorry that the chapter is small and sad literally I was almost crying also this Sunday (21.04.13) Is my trampolining competition so until the next chapter BYE! **


	5. Black Out Day

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile. But there is more we can do.

Zukofan2005 organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

June 23rd. Remember it. Please.


	6. Important Message!

**Yo waddup? Just so you know this an important Authors Note. Why? Well that's simple I just simply broke my 6****th**** bone (right ring finger) and so with that I won't be able to update for awhile. I'm sorry but shit like this happens and life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns. Also if you have a review that has to do with my grammar and spelling well sorry for not being perfect!**

I would also like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best mate Eloise BD


End file.
